<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>money machine by soberlou (intoxicatelou)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956768">money machine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/pseuds/soberlou'>soberlou (intoxicatelou)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Lovers, Fanvids, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:39:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/pseuds/soberlou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Hinata &amp; Kageyama yell and hit some balls</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>money machine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>second attempt at AMV-ing :) </p><p>As always, I do not own any of the footage or art in this video!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anime: Haikyuu!!<br/>Ship: Kagehina :) <br/>Song: money machine by 100 gecs<br/>Edited by: Lou (intoxicatelou)</p><p>
  <strong>
    <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lTOudLMWOIc">Watch on Youtube!</a>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>